


Совместная попытка старшего офицерского состава ГК-9 (и Гарака) написать оду Дукату (с комментариями)

by Greenmusik, WTF Star Trek Universe 2021 (StarTrek_Universe)



Series: Winter Fandom Kombat 2021 [6]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Don’t copy to another site, Gen, Humor, Poetry, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:01:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29081298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenmusik/pseuds/Greenmusik, https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarTrek_Universe/pseuds/WTF%20Star%20Trek%20Universe%202021
Series: Winter Fandom Kombat 2021 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2177742
Kudos: 6
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021





	Совместная попытка старшего офицерского состава ГК-9 (и Гарака) написать оду Дукату (с комментариями)

**БС:** Несгибаемая спина

**больше-не-террористка:** да как у всех

**БС:** Разворот — будто крыльев — плеч

**больше-не-террористка:** просто выправка

**больше-не-террористка:** хладнокровная тварь, змея

**больше-не-террористка:** ядовитая злая речь

**БС:** Да-да, гадюки, я помню ))

**Дакс [Джадзия]:** сладкая и тягучая, признай уже =)

**Дакс [Джадзия]:** Точно знает, как применять изворотливый хитрый ум

**Готовое платье, пошив, аксессуары.**  
**Индивидуальный подход к каждому клиенту:** Я бы поспорил.

**Дакс [Джадзия]:** Неотступно ль в засаде ждать

**больше-не-террористка:** это точно не про него XD

**БС:** Иль с восторгом идти на штурм )

**больше-не-террористка:** во всех смыслах >_<

**Медчасть (AFK):** вместо вежливых хладных фраз беззастенчивый жгучий флирт

**Готовое платье, пошив, аксессуары.**  
**Индивидуальный подход к каждому клиенту:** С вами — тоже?

**БС:** Со всеми, прошу заметить )

**Дакс [Джадзия]:** Каждый жест будто напоказ =)

**больше-не-террористка:** даже если столбом стоит?

**М. О’Брайен:** Будто выпил весь местный спирт?

**Медчасть (AFK):** может, без флирта тогда?

**больше-не-террористка:** ХОРОШО БЫ

**БС:** Яркий взгляд как огонь горит

**Медчасть (AFK):** у Гарака ярче!

**Готовое платье, пошив, аксессуары.**  
**Индивидуальный подход к каждому клиенту:** Благодарю, доктор.

**Дакс [Джадзия]:** Становитесь же лишь сильней

**Медчасть (AFK):** что нас не убивает…

**Медчасть (AFK):** пусть прославитесь вы стократ

**БС:** Бедняга…

**Страж:** «Мы желаем вам долгих дней»?

**БС:** Точно ) И процветания )))

**Дакс [Джадзия]:** Процветания, гал Дукат!

**Дакс [Джадзия]:** это ужасно =(

**Готовое платье, пошив, аксессуары.**  
**Индивидуальный подход к каждому клиенту:** И он будет вынужден улыбаться.

**БС:** Вы просто изверг )))


End file.
